Why are you so oblivious?
by LadyWitchita
Summary: The normal antics of the host club don't bother Haruhi. But what will happen to her when the host club members decide to go on a date with her?


Why are you so oblivious?

Haruhi walked into music room number three and plopped her books down in the back room. She was tired from studying all night, and she was nervous about her two big tests coming up next week. She may be very intelligent, but she is an honor student, so if she fails, she doesn't have the money to come back. Today, the clubs theme was gothic. Haruhi never liked to dress gothic, it wasn't her style. Her style was casual. Although, she never really cared what she looked like, male or female. A few minutes later after searching in the tons of costumes, Haruhi found hers. Of course, it was a dress. _I am not wearing this. I'm just going to wear those leather pants and black top I found earlier, why does everybody in the host club want me to look like a tramp?_ Haruhi was never, ever going to wear that dress, it was short, half past her thighs and was all lacey and leathery. She didn't understand though, Haruhi never did. When it came to relationships? She was clueless. The host club didn't want her to look like a tramp, they thought it would look good on her, she has nice legs. The realized when they went to the beach, how nice of legs she had. Even the guests noticed.

Haruhi instead, switched to what she originally found. She found, those black leather pants and that simple black top with jacket. Sure it wasn't total gothic, but she planned for some eyeliner and putting on a black wig. Sure some of the attire was leather, but it was better than that dress, Haruhi thought. Soon just as she finished putting on her black wig, she walked out and started to make tea. The rest of the host club walked in, on time. Haruhi was early sometimes, most of the time. As soon as Tamaki walked in he freaked out.

"Wha-? Who are you! You're not allowed in here! Get out!" Tamaki screamed. The twins stood there, Honey was on Mori's shoulders just sitting quiet as ever.

"Calm down Sempai, it's just me." Haruhi answered bluntly. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Har-ruhi? Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you, let daddy give you a hug! I am so sorry!" Haruhi just followed her routine and let Tamaki smother her to death in his hugs. She was so used to it she just stood there. Not even a sigh, she just waited for the treacherous moment to end.

"Wow Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey said sweetly, just as Mori set him down gently on the floor. Kyouya just stood there, didn't even look up. He just pushed many buttons on his calculator.

"Mm." Mori just grunted and nodded.

"Yeah Haruhi, you look uh nice." The twins stammered. Haruhi just smiled.

"You guys think so? I think I did a pretty good job on my makeup even though I don't wear any. My face still feels heavy, I hate makeup." Haruhi sighed.

"Well why did you put on makeup then?" Kyouya asked, having the same business voice he always had, and pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose. Haruhi glared slightly.

"Because. Today's theme is gothic, so I thought I was doing the right thing by putting this on, never mind I'll go take it off if it's such a problem." Haruhi turned and headed for the bathroom. The twins and Tamaki grabbed her all at once.

"No! You're fine." They all said. Haruhi just stared and then shrugged a few seconds later.

"Hm, whatever." Haruhi walked over to one of the many couches in the music room, and sat.

"Hm, Haruhi might bring in extra customers today." Kyouya said, smiling.

"Yeah whatever… shadow king." The twins said as their voices got softer.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." _But he's still an ass. No matter if he can hear us or not. _The twins thought.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru if you're thinking about me being an ass, then just say it." Kyouya once again pushed his glasses up to his nose. The twins were shocked, eyes widened, mouths open. Startled.

"How did he know that?" Hikaru whispered.

"I don't know, let's just go sit with Haruhi." Kaoru led his brother to Haruhi, with scared looks plastered all over their faces. Even Honey and Tamaki were shocked. Mori could've been shocked, but his face was still the same expression, so no one knew. While Haruhi and the twins were chatting, Honey and Mori were at a table. Honey gobbling down many cakes, as Mori watched in content. Kyouya typing on his laptop, and Tamaki trying to get the twins away from Haruhi. Oh the antics of the host club. It was just a normal day for Haruhi.

**A/N: Herro! It's me. Anyway, NEW STORY! As you can see. If you like it? Review! It makes me smile when you review such awesome things, good or bad. So, if you do review… I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. Mostly because I am eating one right now. Mmm, chocolate chip. If you don't like cookies? Well how about cheesecake? I love cheesecake. Mmmmmmmmmm yummy. Do you guys like cheesecake? I do. Its better than cookies (my opinion). Well as you know, I don't own this Anime or its characters. Because if I did, I would be arrested for improper use of those characters, and most likely for letting it air on tv for children to see! I must go now, **_**Supernatural **_**is on. Have fun reading you little book wormies!**


End file.
